


Uncle Howie's Questionable Gifts

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Howard Stark shows off his impressive... scratch that... inappropriate gift-giving skills to the Sousas and their children.





	Uncle Howie's Questionable Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> In the peggysous universe in my head, Peggy and Daniel have two children: Michael, born 1948; and Beth, born 1950.

**Michael Sousa's birthday, 1951**

Peggy Carter-Sousa sat on the settee in Howard Stark’s New York mansion, her mouth agape, as her son Michael ripped the final piece of wrapping paper off the red case to reveal:

“Gilbert U-238 Atomic Energy Lab?” Peggy looked at Howard. “What in the bloody blue blazes is this?”

“It’s a toy, ” Howard responded enthusiastically, as he pointed at the case. “It’s like a chemistry set, only better. He can watch actual alpha particles moving at thousands of miles per second, Peg. It’s incredible!”

Peggy’s eyes widened. “You gave him uranium? Howard, he’s three!”

“So? I was building entire cities with Lincoln Logs by then.”

“Michael is not you, and I am not giving my child a radioactive substance to play with!”

“It’s non-fissile, no problem. And anyway, it’s contained. Just don’t take it out of the jars.”

Peggy sighed, ready to respond, when Mr. Jarvis cleared his throat.

“Mrs. Sousa,” he said, “your husband is here.”

Daniel entered, nodding at Peggy. “Sorry I’m late. The meeting ran long.” He sat in the chair closest to where Michael was on the floor. “Whatcha got here, little man?”

Michael looks up at his father and grinned. “Toy!”

“Howard gave him uranium for his birthday,” Peggy said.

Daniel looked at her sharply, then down at the case. “U-238.” 

“It’s completely safe,” Howard said. “Even says so on the inside.”

Daniel picked up the case, and Michael yelled “No!”. Peggy quickly grabbed her purse and retrieved one of her son’s favorite toys, a small cast iron car. After she gave it to him, Michael quieted down, running the car back and forth over the torn wrapping paper, laughing at the crinkling sounds it made.

After opening the case, Daniel’s eyebrows raised. “Bit advanced for a three-year-old.”

“He’ll grow into it,” Howard said with a shrug. “Look, it’s even got a Geiger counter.”

Daniel nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Peggy gasped. “Daniel!”

He looked up. “What? Stark is right. He’ll grow into it.” He pointed to the inside of the case top. “It does say it’s safe. And when he is old enough, he’ll only play with it when I’m around.” He smiled, barely able to contain his excitement. “It’s science, Peg.”

Exasperated, Peggy stood suddenly. “I’m going to the kitchen to help Ana.”

“That’s not necessary,” Mr. Jarvis interjected. “Everything is...” His voice faded when he saw the sour look on her face.

Peggy shook her head as she left the room, unsure if she was more upset with Howard or Daniel. At least Daniel had the sense to know Michael was too young for it. And she had to admit, Michael was showing signs of being smart, already getting the hang of the Erector set Daniel bought him the past Christmas.

It was thoughtful of Howard to think of Michael on his birthday, but Bloody Nora! Giving uranium to a three-year-old? The man had no idea what to buy for children. Perhaps he would get better with time. Or, as Peggy feared, he wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a real toy from the 50s: <https://www.orau.org/ptp/collection/atomictoys/gilbertu238lab.htm>


End file.
